The Siren Effect: What Should Have Happened
by BroadwayStarr
Summary: What should have happened in the Siren Effect episode, when Lewis comes to talk to Cleo about the kiss. Cleo/Lewis
1. Chapter 1

**Just my take on what should have happened in The Siren Effect.**

"What happened last night?" I asked Rikki and Emma. I had no recollection of the past twelve hours and it scared me.

"Well, you saw the moon and touched water. No tail appeared, thank God, but you got an amazing good singing voice." Rikki said.

"That part I had figured out, Rikki."

"Then you got a really big head when you realized that everyone loved your voice. Even Byron came to the door to find out who was singing. It put a spell on all of the guys. Lewis figured out that you had become a Siren, a mermaid in old myth who lured sailors to their death with her voice." Emma said.

"I didn't KILL anyone, did I?"

"Of course not, silly." Emma said.

"Good, I just had to ask."

"Don't worry, but, uh, speaking of Lewis…" the girls gave each other a look.

"What about Lewis? What did I do to Lewis?"

"Uh, nothing EXACTLY, but, uh…" Rikki answered, "you put him under your spell with your voice and, well, he kissed you. Or you kissed him. Or something. I just know that Emma, me, and your dad walked in on you two kissing on your bed. Your dad freaked." Rikki laughed.

"Oh, God. What did I do? What if he hates me? I had my first kiss with Lewis and I don't even remember it!"

"You are really in love with him, aren't you? I really don't understand you." Rikki said. Emma hit her on the arm.

"Ow!" I was holding my head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"I think so… a little bit is coming back to me…I remember singing…and Lewis took off his headphones…"

"Idiot!" Rikki hissed.

"Then he was leaning in and he kissed me…he had really soft lips…then Dad came and took him away…"

"That pretty much sums up what happened." Emma said.

"Oh, God. What if he hates me?"

"The boy is crazy about you! He's more likely to come pounding on your door to ask you out than to hate you forever. He probably liked the kiss, too." Rikki said.

Before I could answer, I heard a knock at the door.

**Hope you like it! It will be a two shot. I'll update shortly. Meanwhile, review please!**

**xoxo Ana**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at Cleo's door. I had to ask her about the kiss last night. I needed to know if she did that because of the full moon, or was it voluntarily. I really hoped it was the latter. Most likely it was the former. But I needed to know where we stood.

I could turn back right now. I didn't have to have this conversation right now. I started to turn away, but I knew that I needed to do this now, or I never would. I knocked on her door. A few seconds later, Cleo appeared at the door.

"Hey, Lewis!" She said cheerfully.

"Look, about the kiss…" I said quickly, but was cut off.

"Um…yeah…"

"Well, uh, were you under the moon spell when you…uh…kissed me?"

Cleo was silent for a moment. "The moon affected my singing ability," she said slowly, "nothing else. And I believe you kissed ME." She cracked a smile. God, I loved her smile.

"Did not!" I said, laughing.

"Did too!"

"Well, I was under your spell." Cleo looked down. "But…um…that wasn't the reason I kissed you."

"What's the reason then?"

I had a split-second decision then. I could tell her how I felt and risk our friendship, or I could just laugh it off and stay friends.

"No… I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Yeah, but not this. This is…big…and I just can't."

"Lewis, we've known each other since we were five. You are the only person who knows my biggest secret. And I…never mind."

"What?" I said, now curious as to what secret Cleo could be hiding from me.

"Nothing."

"Now you need to tell me."

"Only if you tell me."

"Paper, Scissors, Rock for who goes first?" I said, suggesting the game we used as little kids to decide something.

"Fine." She threw paper, I threw rock.

"Best two out of three." I said. She threw rock, I threw scissors.

"Tell."

"Well, um, the reason I kissed you…is because…well, I care for you. In a more-than-friendship way. I liked the kiss." I said the entire thing staring down at the floor.

Cleo put her hand under my chin and raised up my face to hers. "I was going to say, I love you, Lewis." And she placed her lips against mine. I was in shock for a moment. Cleo Sertori was kissing ME. I started kissing her back.

"LEWIS!" I heard an angry voice yell. Crap. It was her dad. I pulled away. Cleo gave me a sort of half-smile.

"Da-ad!" She said as he pulled her inside and gave me a death stare.

"I'll call you, Cleo!" I yelled into the house and walked away


End file.
